


Home Not so Sweet Home

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Felix get sick while on tour in Australia
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 31





	Home Not so Sweet Home

It was Stray Kids’ first concert in Australia in two years. Chan and Felix were thrilled, because it meant that they’d get to see their families in person again. Chan was so excited about it that he couldn’t eat the pasta that was in front of him. He had also forgotten to put it away. 

Around two hours later, Felix walked into the room and saw the pasta. He had asked Chan if he was going to eat it, and Chan, not having realized the time, nor the fact that the pasta wasn’t in the fridge, responded with ‘no, but you might want to nuke it first.’ Felix nuked the pasta then ate it, not realizing that he was going to be in for a loooong night.

It was about an hour before the concert before Felix started to notice that something was wrong. His stomach had started cramp, and wasn’t letting up. He was in their greenroom trying to lie in different positions, but nothing was working. He eventually settled on curling up in the fetal position on the floor next to the couch.

The other members had been doing a final run through of some of their choreography just to be safe. They all knew that Felix had chosen to relax in the greenroom instead of doing their unplanned practice, but the absence was nagging at some of the members. Jisung, in particular, had a gut feeling that something was wrong. He decided to duck out of the practice to check on the younger.

Jisung hadn’t been expecting to find Felix lying on the floor in the fetal position simultaneously looking extremely pale and green at the same time. Felix’ bangs were also damp with sweat.The only thing Jisung knew was that Felix looked like he was going to puke any second, so he grabbed the closest garbage can and brought it over to Felix. He then helped Felix into a sitting position, making sure his head was positioned over the bin.

Within moments Felix began to retch and gag. It wasn’t long before Jisung could hear the contents of Felix’ stomach splash into the bin that he was holding in place. Felix was puking so much and quickly, that Jisung was worried he might aspirate on his own vomit. To prevent this, Jisung started to hit Felix’s back. He also managed to call Chan to inform him of what was going on. Chan came in quickly and after one look at Felix, decided that he was not performing that night and went to go tell their manager.

“How are you feeling Felix?” Jisung asked when Felix had finished puking. “Shit” was all Felix got out before he burped wetly and went back into the trash can to puke again. This time Jisung decided to put his hand under Felix’ shirt to comfort him, only to frown at the warmth radiating from him. “Felix, I think you have a fever. How do you think you got sick so fast?” Jisung asked, not necessarily expecting an answer. Felix just gave a noncommittal response before pushing the trash can away from him. “I think I’m done for now. And I think it might be food poisoning. I was feeling fine until a little bit after I ate Chan’s leftover pasta.” Felix paused a moment in thought, “ Either Chan has a steel stomach or he’s going to get sick too.” Jisung just shook his head at that. “Chan never ate his lunch. Said he was too excited to eat. Seungmin had to force feed him a granola bar and protein shake while Jeongin sat on him.

Felix laughed at that imagery, but then curled in on himself again. Felix then started to cry, because he was going to miss his first concert at home in two years. Jisung did his best to console him, when it hit him. He quickly asked for Felix’ phone and then dialled his parents’ number.

Felix’ family was more than happy to be backstage in the greenroom with him. It truly made Felix feel better. Chan had apologized to fans at the sudden absence, and all the fans were understanding. Luckily the bout of food poisoning wasn’t too severe, and Felix was pretty much better the next day. Since he was feeling ninety percent better, he decided to do an hour long vlive to hang out with stay.


End file.
